


Hard in Skyhold

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hard in Skyhold. The official sequel to Hard in Hightown. Or it will be once Varric works out a few issues with his smut.
Relationships: Male Cadash/Varric Tethras
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Hard in Skyhold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaijuburgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijuburgers/gifts).



Varric is pretty sure this is a terrible idea. It probably is - he's the one who thought about it and his ideas tend to end in trouble. Nonetheless he's standing outside Edric's door poised to knock.

"Varric? Just come in and stop ditherin', yer making me wonder what's gone wrong with you lurkin' out there."

Busted. He opens the door and slips in, watching as Edric slips down from his oversized chair and desk and pads across the plush rugs on bare feet to stand in front of him..

"So," Varric says slowly. "You read my books from time to time?"

"Yeah," Edric admits just as slowly, clearly wondering what the catch is.

"I'm writing another romantic thing." It's quickly covered but Varric catches the flicker of interest.

"Go on."

"The thing is, the protagonist and the love interest, they're the same gender."

"That's a problem?" Edric asks, confusion edging his words.

"Yes!" Varric says. "A big problem!" 

His brain catches up a moment later as Edric's eyes narrow, his lips pressing together.

"Oh not like that. I mean from an author's perspective. That is, I mean, from mine. Perspective that is. A lack of perspective."

He covers his eyes and wonders where his way with words went.

Edric chuckles. "Oh. I see."

"You do?"

"Cassandra couldn't 'ave helped wi' this, could she?" It doesn't sound much like a question.

Varric makes a sound that is more often heard from the Seeker they are talking about. Rhetorical question or not he's still going to answer.

"Maker, no. Even if she's read enough books with all male lovers to be able to answer, I'd never hear the end of it. You know, the time when Messere Tethras had to go ask her for sexual advice for carnal liaisons between men."

"You make it sound real posh, what's the big word, sofasomething?"

"Sophisticated?" Varric offers.

"That's the one. I'd just call it fucking."

Varric covers his face with a hand and collapses into Edric's plush sofa.

"Edric. Look. You've had such relations, can you tell me how it goes so I can get it right in my book and not have to embarrass myself in front of the Seeker? Please."

There's laughter in the Inquisitor's voice. A voice which is far closer than Varric expected.

"Jus' tell? I'm quite happy to demonstrate."

Varric makes a strangled noise when he lowers his hand to find Edric looming over him. The denial dies unspoken as he swallows, his eyes drawn to the tattoos he can see under the edge of his loose collar.

The hand on his jaw is soft, so unlike Edric and his usual heavy handed touches. Varric's gotten used to the slap on the back to indicate a job well done, the hand on his arm to make him wait, the grip on his shoulder when he makes a good joke. He jumps and Edric draws away with a quiet apology.

Varric closes his eyes for a moment, swallowing down the nonchalant words that want to slip free. He's a habitual liar, he's said that many times, but this is one time where the only loser is himself. There's nobody to see, nobody he needs to keep up appearances for.

Edric makes an enquiring sound when Varric's hand clamps around his wrist.

"I," he has to clear his throat, "would like that demonstration."

And, if he's going to be very honest with himself, the parts of himself that bury his emotions deep down and brush off any attempts at analysing what he might want, he'd like more.

The smile that settles on Edric's face is part happy and part predatory. Given that Varric is the prey, he's not sure if it's a good thing or not as he lets Edric pull him up and tow him over to the bed.

"I figure we're best off on the bed for the first time." Edric says as he pushes Varric down to sit on the edge of the bed before bustling off to gather an eclectic selection of items. "Oh don't worry, I just like to have anything I might need close by."

Varric isn't worried. Well, that Edric needed a healing potion amongst the gathered items was a little concerning, but the coil of rope was more intriguing than worrying.

And then Edric is back in front of him, kneeling to undo Varric's boots and toss them aside.

"What? I mean? Should I be doing...?"

Edric pushes himself back to his feet, tilting Varric's head back. "You jus' stop worrying, let me take care of you."

He can do that, he thinks as Edric's hands cup his face and their lips meet. He's nothing like Bianca, is his first thought. She was fire and thunder always wanting to prove she was in control. Edric doesn't need to prove anything. He simply is, and Varric yields to him. Lets the Inquisitor take what he wants until they are both breathing heavily.

"Now, what do ya need for yer book? A mutual wank, a good cocksucking, a full fuck?"

"Edric!" Varric sounds scandalised, even to his own ears.

The Inquisitor cackles and tugs Varric's shirt over his head rather than bother with all the buttons. "I am serious about the question," he points out.

Varric is quite sure he's blushing - right now a beard would hide a lot of that quite nicely. He's not a wordsmith for nothing though.

"Inquisitor Cadash, if you could oblige, I would like to fuck you until you're screaming my name."

Edric laughs even harder and presses down on Varric's chest until he's lying back on the bed.

"You got it," he says with a grin before dropping his hands to undo Varric's breeches - he lifts his hips obligingly so Edric can pull them off.

The Inquisitor tosses them over a shoulder before divesting himself of clothing in record time. Edric hums, shuffling them around until Varric's lying on top with no idea how it happened, his startled yelp still echoing in the air.

"C'mere." Edric mutters, his arms wrapping around him, one hand settling at the back of his head, guiding him back into a kiss that steals his breath again. If this is what he's been missing he should find a way to tell his past self to make a move before now. He shifts, and there's a rough gasp, loud beside his ear and he pushes himself up, unsure if he's hurting Edric or something.

Edric whines, shamelessly rocking against Varric's leg.

"For somebody who's quiet a lot of the time, you're suddenly a lot more vocal," Varric observes with a smirk as he grabs the bottle that looks to have oil in it from the table beside the bed. "This right?"

"Yeah, that's the one. An' you ain't gonna care what I sound like." Edric pushes himself up on his arms. "Ya want me to?"

Varric shakes his head, an urge to see what other sounds he can draw out of Edric taking over. "Just tell me if I'm doing anything wrong," He says, and Edric falls back into the pillows with a contented hum.

He warms the oil in his hand before pressing a finger in, slowly enough that Edric clearly disapproves as he tries to flex his hips enough that Varric presses his free hand down on him to keep him still.

"This would be the momen' one of yer characters should tell the other tha' they ain't gonna break."

Varric smirks at him and obligingly adds another finger. "And the other character will tell him that he needs to be patient."

He trusts that Edric would tell him if anything isn't working, he's certainly good at telling when he's not getting what he wants.

Edric huffs, "There's makin' sure nobody is gonna break and then there's spending two chapters without gettin' anywhere!"

"When you publish a book, feel free to tell me how to pace a book."

"I should jus' to - fuck!"

Varric hums victoriously as Edric cuts off midsentence. It takes a couple more attempts to replicate the movement before he knows he's got it. Edric provides a wonderful backdrop to how well he's doing by the litany of curses escaping him.

"Ed? You good? Should I? You don't need longer?" He makes a vague hand gesture before realising Edric has his head back and eyes closed.

"Yes. Very good. Fuck me."

Varric snorts. How very eloquent. He warms another handful of oil before slicking himself up and shuffling closer. Edric holds still, fingers digging into his bedding as Varric rocks forwards, slowly pressing deeper with a low groan. He'll have to think back later to find the right words to describe it. Hot. Tight. Good. Those are just a little too bland no matter how true they are.

He leans forwards, breath catching as he watches the way Edric jolts with every snap of Varric's hips. The Inquisitor is almost boneless beneath him, head tipped back to expose his neck, and eyes closed as he pants. Varric could spend a page just describing that alone. He wouldn't have taken the Carta thug to be one to just roll over and submit, but here's the proof and Varric's liking it more and more. Especially if Edric will teach him how to use that rope.

He's not sure if it's that image, crimson rope over the tattoos and scars that cover Edric's tanned skin, or the way Edric wraps his legs around Varric that changes the angle, that is his undoing. Either way he sprawls over Edric as he tries to catch his breath, his hips still twitching.

"Heavy," Edric mutters, feebly pushing at him until he gently pulls out.

"Sorry," Varric says, rolling onto his side and tentatively reaching out to the other dwarf's cock..

Edric makes a whining sound and doesn't stop him as he tightens his grip, the angle might be strange but this is one thing Varric certainly knows how to do well. He grins when Edric stiffens, cumming with a yell.

Varric lazily runs a hand over Edric's chest, feeling the hard planes of muscles beneath his fingers. "We should go clean up."

Edric hums. "In a minute."

Varric snorts. He has a feeling this minute is going to be several hours later, but he can't bring himself to care either. Edric could do with getting more sleep, there's always something wanting his attention. And Varric has a new chapter to plot out and lots of material to use for it.


End file.
